1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery assembly, and more specifically, to a rechargeable battery assembly
2. Description of Related Art
A secondary battery pack often includes a chargeable/dischargeable bare cell, a protection circuit module (PCM) that is electrically coupled to the bare cell to control charging/discharging and break a circuit in overcharging/overdischarging, a holder case that is positioned between the bare cell and the protection circuit module, and a top case molded to a shape mountable on an external apparatus by packing the bare cell and the protection circuit module.
The holder case serves to electrically insulate an area where the bare cell and the protection circuit module are in contact with each other excluding an area where positive and negative electrodes of the bare cell and the protection circuit module are electrically coupled to each other. The protection circuit module is usually seated on the top of the holder case. In addition, the bare cell and the protection circuit module are integrally packed by using the top case having a shape mountable on the external apparatus.
An external input/output terminal portion is typically formed at one side of the protection circuit module in the battery pack and a terminal exposure portion is formed in the top case that is in contact with the external input/output terminal portion to expose the external input/output terminal portion. However, when the external input/output terminal portion of the pack and the protection circuit module are integrally assembled at the time of assembling the battery pack, in the case of a pad type battery, shaking of the terminal may be relatively insignificant, but in a battery type in which the terminal of the pack is projected, if the terminal portion is shaken or if the protection circuit module is not securely fixed to the battery assembly, even though the top case may later be assembled to pack the bare cell and the protection circuit module, the protection circuit module may be bent or dislodged.